This invention concerns telephone surge protectors. Such protectors have used carbon gaps and gas tubes to provide protection against voltage surges and have used heat coils to provide against excessive current. Examples thereof are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,954. This invention is particularly concerned with protectors employing encapsulated bidirectional voltage sensitive switches. Such switches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,958,254, 4,903,295 and 4,876,713.